Coming Home at 3 in the Morning
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: Kurt is depressed because Blaine is off fighting the Nazis in Europe. Dedicated to those who lost their lives in the Holocaust and in World War II. ONE SHOT!


**Author's Note: I wrote half of this rather short one-shot during Spanish, so now Spanish is even more fun than it usually is. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

**PLEASE NOTE: I didn't do any research at all. I just used what I know about World War II. If there are any historical errors, I'm really sorry. And if I did the math wrong with the years of when Kurt met Blaine, or anything else, I'm sorry for that too.**

**This partially came from the Holocaust Museum in Washington DC that I went to not long ago. And this also kind of a tribute to the lives lost in World War II and in the Holocaust.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and even though it's on my wish list, I doubt that I will own such an amazing show.**

Kurt Hummel was anxious, scared, depressed, and even more anxious. He's been feeling all of those emotions for a little more than two years. His boyfriend, the only love of his life, Blaine, was away at war against Germany. Blaine enrolled to be a soldier, despite all of Kurt's protests, cries, and please to stay. And just two months ago, a telegram was sent to him, reporting that Blaine was "Missing In Action".

It tore Kurt apart. He became first and depressed and anorexic, and slowly stopped eating for a week, but quickly got back up on his feet. He continued to eat, drink, work, and sleep, but nothing else. Kurt stopped eating at that time period because he figured that Blaine too was eating little being away across the Atlantic.

Sometimes, Kurt would just sit at the kitchen table, his thoughts swarming the worst-case scenarios for what happened to Blaine. From being shot, to a building falling on top of Blaine, Kurt would become frantic for his boyfriend. Even though he loved the radio, Kurt never turned it on, because whatever music came on was Frank Sinatra. And Frank Sinatra just broke Kurt down even more. Frank Sinatra's voice reminded him so much of Blaine's, Kurt didn't even bother to touch the radio anymore.

Frequently, Kurt's stepbrother, Finn, and his fiancée, Rachel, would stop by and keep him company. Finn became Kurt's stepbrother when he was eighteen, just four years ago. It was also a couple of months after America (or more specifically Franklin Roosevelt) declared war on Germany.

Every now and then, his old friend, Mercedes would give him a call to give him words of encouragement. Or Puck and Quinn would visit to do any household chores that Kurt hadn't done in days. And even Santana, and her girlfriend Brittany would visit to entertain him, to get Kurt's mind off of Blaine, and it worked nearly every time. But sometimes, a joke that reminded him of Kurt or the two girls sharing a quick kiss just broke Kurt down, so he would excuse himself and spend the rest of the day in his bedroom, weeping over his lover.

Kurt met Blaine at a gay bar a year later. They hit off, and have been together ever since. They loved each other so much it was like they were soul mates, like Finn and Rachel and everyone else would often say. Kurt couldn't imagine a life without Blaine. And with Blaine being MIA, Kurt had to find a way, which will be the toughest thing he would ever have to face.

Everything suddenly changed one night, shifting Kurt's life. It was Monday night, and Kurt was fast asleep in his bed, missing the feeling once again of Blaine cuddling with him. A loud SLAM was heard from downstairs, instantly waking him up since he was such a light sleeper. Kurt shot up form his sleeping position, aware of what he heard. What was happening?

Kurt slowly got up form his bed, grabbing an old baseball bat that used to belong to Finn. He cautiously crept out of his room and into the hallway. Kurt distinctly heard the sound of his refrigerator open and close. Raising the bat slightly above his head ready to strike the intruder, Kurt stepped down the stairs, begging to God that none of them would creak. When he reached the bottom, he stepped outside of the kitchen entryway and peered his head, just slightly so he could see but not be seen.

A man, or a soldier to be specific, was sitting on a chair, a sandwich in his hand. His hair was curly and sticking up from all over the place. His clothes, a soldier's uniform, looked old, wrinkled, and slightly battered. A white but slightly dark bandage was wrapped around his left leg, indicating an injury of sorts.

To Kurt's dismay, he leaned too much on his left foot and the floorboard squeaked rather loudly. The man shot up from his chair and Kurt raised his bat to strike the intruder, but immediately halted.

The soldier, the intruder in his house, was Blaine.

Kurt dropped his bat and raced to him, engulfing him in a hug. He began to weep into his boyfriend's shoulders, and soon enough so was Blaine. Without thinking, Kurt crashed his lips into Blaine's, missing the most wonderful feeling of Blaine's lips on his. They pulled apart, after kissing for nearly a full minute.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt whispered, clutching Blaine in his arms even harder. "I missed you so damn much. So much."

"I missed you too." Blaine murmured. "Everyday I couldn't wait to get home, to see you again."

Kurt then remembered the bandage he saw wrapped around Blaine's leg, and the telegram saying about Blaine being MIA. "W-what happened?" Kurt stuttered, pulling apart from Blaine to examine Blaine's supposedly injured leg. "What happened when you w-were MIA?"

Blaine gave out a breathy laugh, brushing his hair back with his hand. "Um, can I talk to you tomorrow about that? It's just that, you know…"

"O-of course," Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the lips, but the kiss ended up even longer than it intended to. "Oh my God," Kurt giggled after pulling away. "It's three in the morning, and we are kissing each other like crazy in the middle of the kitchen!"

"Well, a guy's gotta kiss his boyfriend every now and then, especially if he's been away for such a long time," Blaine chuckled. "Can we go to bed?" Blaine suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt nodded, dragging Blaine upstairs to their bedroom. As he fell asleep with Blaine wrapped around in his arms after an intense make out session (Blaine was too tired to do anything else), he couldn't believe what happened. His boyfriend was back from the terrible war in Germany. Blaine was finally home, most likely home for good. Kurt was no longer anxious, no longer scared or depressed, because of what happened that night.

One of the many realizations that dawned him when he was asleep was how others were feeling about the war. Not just the average straight couples, but to the other gay and lesbian couples out there. Kurt hoped that their loved ones would soon return from that terrible war. In fact, the more that he thought about it, he wished that there was no war, no hatred or angry tension between countries, but tranquility and peace. Kurt would love to live in such a wonderful place.

But for now, he would just remember the unbelievable night of when his lover came home.

**Author's Note: Sweet Grilled Cheesus. What a topic to tackle. Even though the ending was incredibly cheesy, what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Please review.**


End file.
